kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 50
Summary The half, Rinn, has returned safely to her village, and admits to her fellow villagers that she was caught by a half hunter, but fortunately someone came to her aid. As she holds up a black feather, the others are amazed, saying that Garuda halfs with wings are very rare. She begins to say that he was not a half, but then corrects herself, describing him as a half with beautiful wings. At sunset and with Leez left behind quite a ways away, Asha privately remarks to the boy that it took him only a day to catch up with them, so he might be better off traveling alone since he would get to his destination much faster without them, plus he would not have to pretend to be a half for Leez's sake, since she hates suras. He replies that he is fine and to not worry. The next morning, Leez produces a long list of names that she had been working on all night, and mentions that one name she particularly likes is "Yuta". The boy shows surprise at the name, and indicates that he likes it. Leez brags about her talent so much that Asha prepares to cut off her ear with bhavati marut, then says that she is only joking. As the three of them prepare for teleportation, Yuta grabs at Asha's right arm, but then realizes something is amiss, which brings a sad look on his face. He then hugs Asha around her waist, and they all teleport across the channel, arriving just outside Mistyshore. A young man with a long braid floats on a raft in the ocean, angry at a certain author... 1-50 Rinn2.png|safely home 1-50 Leez's list of names.png|overachiever 1-50 pleased with his new name.png|♥ Yuta ♥ Currygom's comment Next week will be the New Year's special episode, The Daily Life of Gu Bera. Afterword The 50th episode at last! It feels strange doing this. Thanks, everyone, for coming this far. I will keep trying my best. I occasionally overwrite my work... especially when I'm sleep-deprived. Hours of work gone like that... ■ Even though halfs often live together, halfs from different clans can't have children together. A Garuda sura and a human can have a Garuda half child together; so can a Garuda half and another Garuda half. ■ The boy's name has finally been decided: Yuta. It's a simple name for something that's been dragged out for so long. But I guess he likes it. ■ Mistyshore, the city by the sea... I didn't have time to draw each building in more detail. I'll do better in the next episode. ■ Next week will be the results of the latest popularity vote, and the next Daily Life of Gu Bera. Don't expect too much, since it's a holiday and I've become Whitegom. (Whitegom = white bear = burned-out Currygom) Notes * The fact that Rinn initially said her benefactor was not a half implies that she knows that he is a superior sura. * Asha notes that the Hunter's Eyes x50 is making her dizzy. When Asha wears them again later, she learns that Ran had similar problems with the same model of visors. * Show/Hide Spoiler Yuta probably liked the name Yuta because it is similar to his name within the Garuda clan: Jatayu. * Placeholder: We still do not know why Yuta reacted the way he did when he hugged Asha's fur cloak. It may either be due to the fur cloak, or to whatever happened to Asha's right arm. * The man on the boat at the end is seen complaining about a book written by Asha. Webtoons confusingly published two different titles for this book: Learn Topology the Easy Way and Topology is the Easiest. Asha probably really believes that it is easy to learn, however. * This is the last episode of Chapter 7: Half (半). The title could refer to: ** Yuta himself, who is half chaos, and more symbolically, half chaos and half light (Light also refers to the attribute he inherited from his father) ** the half that Yuta saved, as well as the plight of halfs in general. References